The use of mobile devices, such as smartphones, is nearly ubiquitous. Many of these mobile devices include the capability to determine their physical location. That is, the mobile device is capable of determining its location in the physical world. Conventionally location determination is typically accomplished by using Global Positioning Systems (GPS), some form of triangulation or interpolation of multiple radio signals, internet protocol (IP) geo-location, or some combination thereof.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.